


crush crush crush

by leothequeenn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual James Potter, Crushes, Gryffindor/Slytherin, June is in Gryffindor, Marauders' Era, Multi, OC-centric, She has a crush on Lucius, This is my first marauder's era fic so hopefully it's ok, Unrequited Crush, bisexual oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leothequeenn/pseuds/leothequeenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never really paid attention to him, not until fifth year where James Potter had to say something about his stupid, long, blond hair. So really, it's all James' fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crush crush crush

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i've had this oc for a long time and i hope you guys enjoy her! she's the daughter of Madam Hooch, so she's probably really good on a broom, and she plays quidditch despite her mother not wanting her to play.

Juniper would've been _just fine_ if James Potter hadn't decided to play a prank on that Malfoy kid. She would've been fine, would've gone on in her Hogwarts years without feeling like she couldn't even function in the blond's presence, she would've been fine if she just didn't notice how cute he was, she would've been _fine_. Or at least that was what she was attempting to tell herself in the mirror of the girl's dormitory, until she heard a faint giggle and a, "what are you going on about?"

Was she speaking out loud? She had a tendency to do that whenever she was thinking, whenever she was bored, whenever she was tired. She just needed to speak sometimes, even if that meant speaking, out loud, to herself. Most of the time though, Lily was there, able to make it seem like she was actually saner than she thought.

June gave a sheepish laugh over at the girl, rolling her eyes a bit as she went to go sit down next to her. "It's that silly Potter again. Has been for a week."

"Oh?" Lily asked, arching an eyebrow at her. "What about him?"

The black-haired girl sighed, positioning herself so she could have her back up against the headboard of the bed they were sitting on, before giving the girl beside her a small frown. "It's just that if James Potter hadn't waltzed his way over to Snape and Malfoy about a week ago," she explained, crossing her arms over her chest, "then I wouldn't, well, kind of like Lucius." It was a weird sentence to say, especially to someone like Lily, because even to _her_ it sounded weird, but that's really how it happened.

If James hadn't tugged her and his crew along to go poke fun at Severus, she probably would've gone on thinking nothing of Lucius Malfoy and his stupid blond hair. She didn't really know why she went with him, because she knew exactly what was going to happen, but she really didn't expect for James to say to him, "nice hair, blondie," and the idiot to roll his eyes and tuck his hair back with a ribbon. She didn't really expect to watch him a bit more closer while James and Sirius had gone on to bully Snape, but she quickly looked away whenever she felt his eyes on her.

"I'm sounding like some love-struck little girl." June grumbled a bit after telling Lily the story of what happened, only to have the redheaded girl roll her eyes playfully and laugh. "Don't laugh, I'm being serious. You know how Malfoys are, they only stick to Slytherins and purebloods and things like that. I'm doomed."

"You aren't doomed, Juni. You just have a crush, it's very simple." Lily explained, shrugging a shoulder over at the girl. "Now come on, we're going to be late for Potions, I don't even know why you came up here whenever we have to go to class."

"It's easier to hide from Potter if I'm up here."

"You're making him sound like a disease, Juni. At least you don't have a crush on _him_. Come on." The redhead grabbed the other girl's arm, grabbing her books for her and raced down the steps of the dorm, entering the common hall where Peter Pettigrew was waiting. June knew that Peter had a crush on both girls, one that probably wasn't going to be returned because the girl never really liked him like that, he was too bouncy and uppity for her taste. Shaking that thought from her head, she walked with the two others, keeping quiet as she walked down the grand staircases. She needed to get her mind off of _him_ , because he was all of a sudden taking up most thoughts in her head. She couldn't study. She couldn't focus. She couldn't really do anything for about a week and a half now because of Potter saying "nice hair, blondie." It had just started with jealousy, probably something along the lines of why couldn't she have nice, straight, non-frizzy hair like that? Hers was just long, thin, frizzy waves that never wanted to be tamed now matter how much she tried. Then, she had noticed his eyes. They were a pretty blue color, cold and icy but seriously tempting compared to her gold, unusual eyes she inherited from her mother. Then, it was just... _him_ she noticed. How he walked with his friends like he ruled the school and how he studied in the library with his head in a book and no one to disturb him. A couple of times, she wanted to go up to him. She wanted to say hello, but she was just a beautiful little fool and while it wasn't like she was a petty first year, it still was terrible having the stupid crush on someone who probably wouldn't even look her way twice.

She had only spoken to him once, very briefly, but that was only because he had forgotten a book in the library and she managed to catch him before he left. He looked at her like he hadn't ever seen her before, which was probably very true but there was something else, something that she couldn't forget even whenever she managed to squeak out the words, "you almost forgot your book."

After potions, there was time where June could hide from herself, hide out on the grounds because she didn't really have anywhere else to go, and sat down near a tree where Severus Snape liked to read. She didn't necessarily loathe Snape, he was excellent at potions and a bit quiet, but he just sometimes got under her skin while in the classroom because she knew that answer, _dammit_ , but other than that, he was okay. She even decided to sit next to him, her golden eyes piercing the book he had in his hands as she sat down by him.

"Do you ever stop reading about potions?" she quietly asked, eyeing some of the grass blades in the ground before she plucked them, letting them flow in the wind. Severus watched her, not saying much but that was fine, she'd just probably have a conversation with herself anyway. "It's okay, James is in the common room, I think." After saying that, she could see him relax a little, his shoulders falling a bit, but he was still tense which was understandable. "I'm sure he'll apologize sooner or later, though. I mean, soon, I hope."

"You think so?" he asked, arching an eyebrow over at her. She shrugged as an answer, keeping her lips in a smile.

"Severus." A new voice rang in June's ears, one she started to know so very well, even if it weren't talking to her. "Oh, didn't realize you had company." He then paused, watched as June turned around and saw him just _standing_ there, and she felt her heart flip a little. "Where are the rest of your friends?"

Hearing that hurt a little, but she wouldn't let that show, especially in front of Malfoy. She needed to be stronger than that, didn't she? "I'm more than just my friends, funnily enough," she retorted, standing up. She hated being short, but even though she was, she could still be intimidating. Or, at least she hoped she was intimidating. "I was just reading with Severus. Where are the rest of your friends?"

Lucius kept an eye on her, an icy glare on her eyes that made it tempting to look away, but she didn't. She kept looking at him. "I'm more than just my friends," he repeated, sort of mocking her a bit, "funnily enough." There was a little twitch of a smile that appeared on his lips, and June couldn't help but notice it and smile back a bit before giggling.

"Fair enough."

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is really bad :)


End file.
